


Yuuri's Dilemma

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt Yuuri, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, WolfYuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri traces 'I heart u' on Wolfram's back. Really! That's easy! So why can't he say those words out loud? He traces it again on Wolfram's back. Now all he needs to do is say them. And to Wolfram's face would be nice too. Yuuri comes to terms with his feelings- but has difficulties saying them out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuuri's Dilemma

Yuuri has been having a bit of a dilemma for the past few weeks. You would normally assume it would be something political. With Yuuri being king and all.

But no. Yuuri's dilemma is much more serious and terrifying than that. At least in Yuuri's opinion it is.

That dilemma? Yuuri's strange new feelings that come up around a certain blond fire wielder. Yuuri has experienced many types of feelings around him before. Feelings like frustration, annoyance, and fear. And of course caring and protective feelings, as well. Wolfram is Yuuri's friend, after all.

However, he's never felt these kinds of feelings before. The butterfly's-in-your-stomach kind. Or the I-think-my-face-is-gonna-explode-from-all-blood-rushing-to-it kind. Or even the I-get-weak-in-the-knees-every-time-you-look-at-me kind. Though, if Yuuri is honest with himself, he doesn't think he has ever had those kind of feelings towards anyone before. Or, at the very least, not to this intensity.

So, after weeks of feeling all these feelings, dodging Wolfram every chance he got to avoid feeling said feelings, and lack of much needed sleep because said person who causes said feelings sleeps right next to him, Yuuri has finally come to a conclusion.

Actually, this word has come up quite a few times in his mind throughout the past few weeks. But he kept pushing it aside because that just couldn't be it. Because that word scared him. Because it was directed at a boy. And he was a boy. And it goes against everything he though was right. And gave a whole new meaning to the word wrong.

And it still scares him. But he can't deny that he wants Wolfram. That he...

Loves him.

Now he just needs to muster up the courage to tell him so. And to actually say those words out loud.

Great. One problem down. Another one to go.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri is currently running for his life. There is a seriously angry blond with fire chasing him. Just as fire was thrown at him, Yuuri ran into a room where he was safe from the blond demon for maybe ten seconds. Because now he has nowhere to run and he's trapped in a corner. Wolfram immediately corners him and starts yelling at him in a very threatening manner.

"You've been avoiding me for weeks! Where could you be possibly running off to?" Wolfram asks the nervous king, angrily. Wolfram seemed to have been fed up with Yuuri running away from him the past weeks. So it seems that he decided to go on a wimp hunt and back his own wimp into a corner to get answers. "I swear, you cheating wimp... if I find a single reason to believe you've been going off to meet someone, I'll…"

Yuuri's eyes widened fearfully, "No! Of course I haven't!"

Wolfram's eyes narrow at him dangerously, "Then where have you been going? And why do you keep avoiding me?"

Yuuri gulps as heat starts to rise in his face, "B-because..."

Wolfram notices his face heat up and glares at him, "You lying cheater! Who is it? Tell me!" Flames erupt in Wolfram's hand, "I'm going to roast them and then come back for you, you cheating wimp!"

Yuuri gulps, "Wolfram! Stop! There's no one! Ok? I promise! I'm not a cheater and I'm not a wimp either."

Yuuri watches as Wolfram's fists clench and Yuuri swears he hears Wolfram growl under his breath, "Why should I believe you? This isn't the first time you've cheated, cheater."

Yuuri gasps as Wolfram's hand is in flames again and Yuuri quickly runs right passed him and out the door of the room to get as far away from the enraged fire demon as possible.

"I am not a cheater!" Yuuri yells back at him, getting completely frustrated with this blond.

"Yuuri! Get back here right now!"

Really, how can he actually love such a spoiled, hot headed brat?

As Yuuri runs he quickly jumps behind a corner. Just his luck, Wolfram didn't notice and ran straight passed him.

Yuuri gives a huge sigh of relief as he drops his head back on the wall behind him.

"I'm just saying," a very female voice came from down the hall, "His Majesty has been avoiding The Lord Bielefeld a lot more than usual. What do you think their lovers quarrel is about?"

Yuuri almost gagged as he heard the words lovers quarrel.

"Oh! Maybe His Highness has finally realized his feelings for the Sir Bielefeld," Yuuri blushed at how much truth was in that statement.

Yuuri stole a glance at the giggling maids behind the corner.

Were he and Wolfram seriously that obvious to everybody but him?

"Oh! And maybe His Highness is caught up in a love triangle with Lord Bielefeld and some handsome unknown prince! That would explain Lord Bielefeld's sudden anger. He's passionately trying to win our kings heart!"

Yuuri scowls at the squealing maids.

Right. Like that would ever happen!

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

It's been a week since Yuuri admitted to himself how he feels about Wolfram. And he has still gotten nowhere.

No matter how hard he tries, he just can't seem to get the words out! It was hard enough admitting to himself how he felt about a boy. But to actually tell said boy those feelings? Every time he tried the words seemed to get caught up in his throat as he struggles with the fear taking over his entire body. This terrible, nerve-wracking, cold fear, which he just can't seem to shake.

But what exactly is he afraid of? He's already accepted his feelings, and he's not on earth- so he doesn't have to worry about anyone judging him for it. Maybe that's all it is, though. Living on earth is what has caused this fear in him.

Yuuri takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he walks outside of the castle in the gardens. If fear really is the only thing holding me back, Yuuri thought, then I have to tell him. I can't let that fear rule my life.

Not anymore.

Before Yuuri had time to react, he saw a strange man jump from behind a tree just a few feet in front of him. Yuuri couldn't see his face since it was covered by a mask.

And he was holding a knife.

Yuuri barely had time to scream before the man came after him and stabbed him in his stomach.

Yuuri was so in shock he couldn't remember how to breath as pain engulfed him. Yuuri fell to the ground with his hands over his stomach. It's wet. Yuuri fears what he'd see if he moves his hands so he leaves them there.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri knows that voice. He thinks he'd know it anywhere.

Wolfram.

Because he seems to always be there.

Yuuri looks up to see Wolfram with his sword and attacking the assassin. It seemed like Wolfram had the upper hand in this fight. Though, Yuuri couldn't be sure. His vision started to go fuzzy. Then, he started feeling light headed. Then he remembered falling and blacking out before he seemed to land anywhere.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri woke up with his head pounding painfully. Once he seemed to come to some more he noticed the searing pain in his stomach.

At least that took his mind off his head.

Yuuri slowly started to open his very heavy eye lids that seemed to not want to open. The light creeped in and Yuuri whimpered as that did nothing to help his pounding head and closed his eyes again tightly.

"Yuuri?" He heard a gentle, worried voice next to him.

That voice instantly made Yuuri feel at least a little bit better.

Wolfram was here with him.

"W-wolf..." Yuuri swallows at the sound of his own voice. It was dry and scratchy. How long has he been asleep?

Yuuri tries to open his eyes again to look at Wolfram. His eyes can only open slightly before it becomes too much to bear. Yuuri looks at Wolfram. He looks so tired and heart breakingly sad and scared that it terrifies Yuuri.

Because Wolfram never shows so much emotion.

Wolfram looks down at him and sees that he really is awake and so very much alive, that he gives a sigh of relief.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispers, and there's just so much raw emotion in his name that Yuuri flushes, "How are you feeling?"

"I..." Yuuri blinks, "Well, my head and my stomach hurt...and I'm really thirsty..." Yuuri pauses as he looks up at Wolfram, "What happened?"

Wolfram nods as he takes a glass of water off the bedside table and puts it to his lips. Yuuri drinks the water gratefully.

He didn't realize water could taste so good.

"What do you remember?" Wolfram asks him as he takes the glass away from his lips and puts it back on the table.

"Um..." Yuuri blinks as he looks around the room. They were in their chambers, Yuuri realized. "There was a man..."

Wolfram nods.

"He...he stabbed me," Yuuri remembered with wide eyes.

Why did assassins always come after him? Sure he's the king...but still.

"Yes, he did," Wolfram sent Yuuri an angry glare, "Why were you walking around the gardens by yourself?" Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri blinks at him, "I didn't think it would matter..."

Wolfram huffs, "Obviously it does! You-you could have d-died today!"

Yuuri looks at Wolfram with a frown. Wolfram really was worried about him...

"But I didn't..." Yuuri smiles, "Because of you...you saved me right? Things are a bit fuzzy after I was stabbed...but I think I remember you there..."

Wolfram huffs again, "Well, someone has to protect your wimpy self since you're incapable of it."

Yuuri glares over at him, but then smiles, "Thank you...I'm glad you're here to protect me, Wolf..."

Wolfram flushes slightly at that and looks away, "Wimp. I'll go tell everyone you're awake now...it's been three days, you've had everyone worried sick, you know."

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Three days?!"

Wolfram nodded as he headed towards the door.

Yuuri blinks as he stares after him, "W-wait!"

Wolfram jumps a bit, startled, "What? Is something wrong?"

Yuuri gulps, "N-no, just...you're coming back right?"

Wolfram blinks at him in bemusement, "Well...I was going to sleep in my old room...since you're injured I thought you would rather stay in the bed by yourself..."

"No!" Yuuri spoke, probably way too quickly by the way Wolfram looked at him with startled and shocked eyes. Yuuri takes a deep breath, "I mean...would you please sleep here?"

Wolfram's mouth falls open as if he doesn't know how to respond to that, "You...mean that? You want me to sleep here?"

Yuuri flushes and nods his head, "I do...but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Wolfram gives him a small smile, "Wimp. Of course I want to."

And that's the last thing he says as he leaves the room.

Yuuri's face is deep red and he can't help but think that in those moments its how he knows he loves Wolfram. The way he gives him smiles that Yuuri knows are reserved for him and him alone. The way he uses the word 'wimp' as Wolfram for...another feeling entirely. Or even when he says things like if you fall then I'll just have to fall with you.

Yuuri closes his eyes as he tries to fall asleep. But he can't. He can't stop thinking about Wolfram and how he's not here. Yuuri is way too used to having him here that he just can't seem to fall asleep without him anymore. Yuuri sighs as he slowly rolls over onto his side. His eyes close and he barely registers the fact that he has scooted to the other end of the bed.

On Wolfram's side. With his face pressed into Wolfram's pillow and his scent filling Yuuri's senses.

Yuuri finally fell asleep.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri woke up the next day feeling a lot better. Gisela was really good at healing magic! She wasn't able to use much of it until he woke up. Now that she used the magic there was nothing but a scar left in the wounds place. It was still pretty sore, but Gisela assured him that would pass in a week or so.

Yuuri glanced over to Wolfram who was getting dressed and ready to train his soldiers and blushed slightly. He woke up on Wolfram's side of the bed with Wolfram sleeping on his side. How did they switch spots?

As Yuuri thought about it he remembered that he fell asleep with Wolfram's scent surrounding him. Did he move over to his side? How embarrassing! He could only imagine what Wolfram must have been thinking when he came back to the room and saw him like that...

"Yuuri? Wimp! Stop day dreaming! Now that you're feeling better, you have to get back to your duties," Wolfram gave him a pointed look.

Yuuri failed at trying to hold back a groan, "Do I have to?"

Yuuri was whining, but he didn't care. He didn't want to go sign papers all day! How boring was that?

Wolfram scowls at him, "Of course you do! You're the king. You have responsibilities."

Yuuri realizes he's pouting. He knows it's childish, too. But he doesn't care! He doesn't want to sign things all day...

Wolfram sighs as he thinks to himself that he really needs to learn how to say 'no' to this wimp.

Especially when he looks at him like that.

"Fine," Wolfram frowns. "I'll talk Gwendal into you only having to work half the day..."

Yuuri instantly brightens, "Really?"

Wolfram flushes a bit. How does this wimp manage to hold his heart on his sleeve all the time? Infuriating wimp.

He just nods his head.

"Will you only work half the day, too?"

Wolfram sends him a look of shock as he doesn't know how to respond to that. He's been doing that to him a lot lately.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it..."

Wolfram swears he sees disappointment on the wimps face but he must have been mistaken.

"Oh...I was hoping you would..." Yuuri answered him.

Wolfram gives him a strange look, "Why is that? I would think you would be happy to get away from me..." Wolfram snaps at him.

Yuuri flinches, "No! I just wanted...I mean the reason I was running before is because...well, I needed to tell you something...but I couldn't..."

Yuuri mentally face palms. Why can't he just say it already?

Wolfram stares at him in bemusement, "Alright...what did you want to tell me?"

Yuuri's face is suddenly very red. The I-think-my-face-is-gonna-explode-from-all-the-blood-rushing-to-it kind.

"I...I...um, that is..." Yuuri stutters out awkwardly.

Wolfram looks at him in concern as he sees how red Yuuri's face is.

"Yuuri? Are you ok? You're not running a fever are you?" Wolfram puts his hand up to Yuuri's forehead, "You're burning up! That isn't a good sign right after you were stabbed..."

Yuuri's face heated up even more if that was even possible, and then he pushed Wolfram's hand away, "Th-that's not it! I've just been trying to tell you that I...that I l-lo..."

Ugh! Come on Yuuri just say it.

"I...I better be getting to work before Gwendal gets angry, Wolf! I'll see you later!" Yuuri rushed out as he runs out of the door.

With very confused green eyes staring at his back as he did.

Maybe Wolfram was right.

He really was a wimp.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri groans as he finishes up the rest of his paperwork. Wolfram told him he would talk Gwendal into giving him half the day off. And he did, to which Yuuri was very grateful because if he had to sign another paper he was literally going to die of boredom.

"I suppose that's all there is for you today, Your Majesty," Gwendal told him haughtily.

Yuuri jumps up excitedly with a huge smile on his face and he runs out of the office as quickly as possible.

What should I do with my time now? Thought Yuuri.

He remembers then that Wolfram is training his soldiers and a smile lights up his face.

Maybe he could...

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri blinked out of his thoughts to see Conrad walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Conrad! What's with the 'Your Majesty'? How many times have I told you to call me Yuuri?"

Conrad chuckles at that, "Sorry, Yuuri." He sends him a small smile, "Are you finished with all your work for today?"

Yuuri nods, "Wolfram talked Gwendal into letting me have half the day off..."

Conrad nods, "I would try to avoid Gunter then, Yuuri. He would start to think this is a perfect opportunity for lessons."

Yuuri groans at that. He knows Conrad is right. He really needs to try and avoid Gunter at all costs.

"Your Majesty is that you? Are you done with your work all ready? Oh this is perfect! I can spend the rest of this fine day with his majesty talking about Shin Makoku's history!"

Yuuri inhales sharply at Gunter's voice and then groans, "I have to go Conrad! I'll see you later!"

Yuuri runs off quickly with Gunter chuckling behind him.

Yuuri runs out into the courtyard were Wolfram trains his soldiers and he smiles. He stops and watches as Wolfram and the other soldiers are practicing their sword skills.

Wolfram pauses as he notices Yuuri watching him. He looks at Yuuri in confusion. What was he doing here?

Yuuri sends him a small smile, "Hey, Wolf!"

Wolfram hesitates before walking over to him, "Yuuri...what are you doing here?"

Yuuri frowns, "I...just wanted to watch...you don't mind, do you?"

Wolfram shakes his head, "Of course not. It's just you never have before."

Yuuri smiles hesitantly, "Well, I wanted to...spend time with you...but you said you had to train your soldiers, so..."

Wolfram blinks at him, "You...wanted to spend time with me." Wolfram spoke, disbelievingly.

Yuuri nods.

"Right. Of course you did," Wolfram spoke coldly. "Ok, Yuuri. What's going on? First you avoid me for weeks, not that you haven't done a lot of that these past years anyway, and now all of a sudden you want to spend time with me? Asking me to stay in your bed? Why? Are you pitting me? You better not be, you wimp. I don't need your pity."

Yuuri frowns, "Of course I'm not pitting you...I really want to spend time with you...I just..."

"Then what's been going on, Yuuri. If you say you're not pitting me, then fine. But I'm not so naive that I'd think nothings been going on. Nativity is your specialty, not mine," Wolfram said dryly.

"I-I, um..." Yuuri blushes as he stutters out, "You're...just reading too much into it, Wolf. I...wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Wolfram gives him a hard look and Yuuri fidgets under it, before he nods his head, "Alright...I'll let it go...for now at least." He gives Yuuri a pointed look, "I know you're lying and I'm going to find out what you're keeping from me, Yuuri..."

Yuuri blushes, "I'm not hiding anything!"

He's not really that bad of a liar is he?

"Oh, Your Majesty! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Came Gunter's voice.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Eep!" Yuuri screamed and ran behind Wolfram.

"Help me!" Yuuri pleads with Wolfram.

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Wimp."

"Oh, my beautiful king, why do you hate me? You come to this Little Lord Brat instead of me?" Gunter wails, "My King!"

Gunter tries to then throw himself at Yuuri but is stopped by Wolfram's glare.

"Keep your hands off my fiancé!"

Gunter glares at him, "I saw his highness first! So if I want to take him to lessons, I can, Little Lord Brat!"

"Yeah? Well, Yuuri wants to spend his free time with me, so he's all mine for the evening!" Wolfram glares at him, "And he's all mine anyways, so don't get any ideas!"

A bead of sweat drops from Yuuri's forehead as the two continue to glare at each other.

"Eh... Wolfram is right Gunter..." They both turn to stare at him in shock. He thinks back to Wolfram's words and blushes a bright red, "I-I mean... I was planning on spending the day with him..."

Gunter bursts into tears, "My beautiful king doesn't want to be with me!"

"O-oh, Gunter...that's not..." Yuuri tries to console him.

Wolfram rolls his eyes at him, "Come on, Wimp."

Wolfram then pulls a stuttering Yuuri away from the very dramatic adviser.

"Wolf? Where are we going?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes at him, "Wimp. You're the one that wanted to 'spend time with me'. Didn't you have anything in mind?"

"Er, I just thought we could have lunch in the gardens with Greta or something."

Wolfram nods, "That's a good idea. We haven't been spending much time with her lately. I fear that she is feeling neglected."

Yuuri blushes as he looks at Wolfram, and then finally pushes himself to take Wolfram's hand. Wolfram openly gapes at him, but Yuuri just turns his head away in embarrassment.

"W-well, let's go get Greta, then," Yuuri stuttered as he pulled Wolfram to Greta's room.

Yuuri and Wolfram then made it to Greta's room. The little girl was ecstatic when she found out she would be able to spend some time with her fathers.

"Yay! Hey Conrad," the little girl smiled up at him as she skipped down the hall way and stopped to meet him. "I'm having lunch with Papa Wolfram and Daddy Yuuri in the gardens!"

Conrad gives the girl a warm smile, "That's wonderful, Princess Greta."

"Greta! Wait up," Yuuri said with a smile on his face.

Greta giggles at him, "Sorry, Yuuri."

Yuuri and Wolfram then caught up with their energetic little girl.

Conrad smiles at Yuuri, "So you escaped Gunter, then, Your Majesty?"

Wolfram scowls at him, "How did you know about that?"

"Well, Gunter started chasing him earlier when His Majesty and I were talking and-" Conrad started to explain.

Wolfram sends a glare towards Yuuri and cuts Conrad off, "Oh, so as soon as you get free time, you head straight to Conrart, you cheating wimp?"

Yuuri blinks at him, "Uh..."

They've been spending maybe ten minutes together so far and he's already being called a cheater?

Wolfram glares at him.

Yuuri shakes his head quickly, "No! I was going to find you! I just bumped into him on the way!"

Wolfram crosses his arms, "Hmph!"

Yuuri huffs.

He's such a spoiled brat!

Greta giggles at her fathers and then smiles at them, "Can we go to the gardens now?"

Wolfram looks down at his daughter and his face softens, "Of course, Greta."

The three of them then left Conrad and headed to the garden. Yuuri and Wolfram sat at a table as Greta skipped through the gardens looking at all of Lady Cheri's flowers. Greta loves to help her with the gardening whenever she comes back from her love cruises.

Yuuri sighs deeply.

Wolfram takes his eyes off Greta and glances over at him, "What is it?"

Yuuri shakes his head, "Nothing... Just...we should do this more..."

Wolfram gives him a look, "Are you being serious?"

Yuuri blushes, "Well...it's what...families...do. Don't they?"

Wolfram blinks at him in surprise, "Family? Since when do you refer to us that way?"

"Well, we are...aren't we?"

Wolfram gapes, "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Yuuri huffs at that, "Yes!"

Wolfram narrows his eyes, but before he could respond, Greta came running up to them laughing.

"Daddy Yuuri! I picked these for you," Greta said smiling up at her father and handing him the flowers.

Yuuri looks down at her with a smile, "Thank you, Greta!"

Greta nodded, "I was originally going to give you Yuuri's Naivity and Wolfram the Beautiful Wolfram, but..." Greta smiles at him innocently, "They look even more beautiful together don't they?"

Yuuri blushes at that, "Yes...I think you're right..."

Yuuri steals a glance at Wolfram to see his face is also slightly pink.

Yuuri smiles, "Oh, look! The cook is here with our food!"

Greta brightens, "Yay! I'm hungry!"

Yuuri smiles as he looks at his family, and then they all continue to eat their lunch.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri and Wolfram then made it back to their chambers. Yuuri had an amazing day with Greta and Wolfram. Wolfram alway called the three of them a family, however this is the first time he actually felt the same way about them.

The three of them were a family. And the thought brings a smile to Yuuri's face. How could he ever think they weren't a family?

They were a family and now Yuuri couldn't think of them in any other way. Now that Yuuri views them as his family...it hurts to think of them as not his family. Or of them not being there.

Yuuri smiles so wide it physically hurts. How could he not have realized how happy this would make him before?

Yuuri changes into his pajamas and then got in on his side of the bed.

Wolfram did the same.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri blinks over at him, "Eh? What is it?"

Wolfram turns to look at him seriously, "What's been going on with you lately? You've been acting very strangely. I don't understand why. Is something wrong?"

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, "N-no. Nothing's really wrong. I mean...I'm ok...I'm actually really happy..."

Wolfram gives him a strange look, "I know something's going on...and I meant what I said. I'm not going to stop until I get answers. You may not reveal anything tonight...but you will. I refuse to let this go. Goodnight, Wimp."

Wolfram lays down and then turns on his side facing away from Yuuri.

Yuuri let's out a sigh of relief as Wolfram eases up on the subject. Though, this whole thing would be easier if he just told Wolfram how he felt. Yuuri lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

But his mind just won't shut up.

Yuuri can't help but get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His mind just keeps telling him to tell Wolfram his feelings as soon as possible.

But his body seemed to have other ideas and would completely shut down once he tries.

Yuuri sighs as he turns on his side to face Wolfram's back.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip. Really. It isn't so hard. Just three words.

I. Love. You.

Yuuri traces 'I heart u' on Wolfram's back. Really! That's easy! So why can't he say those words out loud?

He traces it again on Wolfram's back. Now all he needs to do is say them.

And to Wolfram's face would be nice too.

Wolfram shifts and before Yuuri could register anything Wolfram turns around to face him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Did you...mean that?"

Yuuri blushes bright red, "I...I thought you were sleeping!" Yuuri squeaked out.

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Wimp. This better not be some joke. I swear if it is..."

Yuuri sits up and looks everywhere except at Wolfram and starts to fidget, "Yes...I meant it. It's not a joke. I've been trying to tell you all week," Yuuri mumbled, uncomfortably.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered and the frowned, "Look at me."

Yuuri hesitantly met Wolfram's eyes and instantly flushed even more.

Wolfram's hand went out and touched Yuuri's cheek, "So that's why you've been acting so weird lately?"

"Er, well...I suppose so..."

Wolfram smiled at him slightly and leaned in closer to him. Yuuri flushed again as he realized what was happening.

And then Wolfram's lips met his and that butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling was back.

The kiss was soft and gentle, for which Yuuri was grateful. He's never actually kissed anyone before, so he had limited knowledge of how it actually worked.

Then, however, Wolfram gave a slight growl against his mouth and pushed him onto his back on the bed.

"W-Wolfram! What are you doing?!"

Wolfram straddles Yuuri's hips as he rolls his eyes.

"We aren't doing that, Yuuri. That is something for marriage and marriage alone. Now be quiet and relax. You'll like it, I promise," Wolfram practically purrs at him.

Yuuri's face heats up at the sound of it, which indirectly causes heat to swarm in his stomach and travel downwards.

Yuuri whimpers and his hips twitch upwards. He then averts his eyes quickly in embarrassment.

Wolfram just smiles down at him, "Don't be embarrassed. I like that I can make you react like that."

Wolfram then descends downward and latches himself onto Yuuri's neck. Yuuri gasps slightly and his hands reach up to grab at Wolfram's hair.

So good. So good.

Yuuri writhes beneath Wolfram's mouth.

"Wolfram," Yuuri gasps out.

Wolfram just smirks against his neck as his hands reach down to the bottom of Yuuri's night shirt. Yuuri holds his breath as Wolfram's finger tips trace over the bare skin on his stomach.

Wolfram continues to kiss all the way down his clothed night shirt until he reaches the bottom of it and lifts Yuuri's shirt up. Yuuri's breath hitches as Wolfram's lips make contact with the skin of his tanned stomach.

Wolfram's fingers start to trace the scar of where he was stabbed in a gentle, caring way. Then Wolfram leans down and kisses it lightly.

Yuuri hums contently. "Wolfram," Yuuri whimpers.

Wolfram gives him a small smile as he travels back up Yuuri's body and kisses him fully on the mouth. Yuuri shivers at the contact, but kisses him back. Wolfram's tongue sneaks out and touches Yuuri's lips, which causes him to gasp in his mouth. Wolfram takes advantage of that and sticks his tongue in Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri groans into the kiss when Wolfram's tongue makes contact with his.

Yuuri then pulls away to breath. Yuuri's face is flushed and looks so delectable Wolfram can't help but get caught up in the knowledge that he made Yuuri look like that. After years of wanting...believing Yuuri would never want him...he just couldn't help but take...

Wolfram descended down and kissed Yuuri along his jaw.

His.

Yuuri was his.

Yuuri shivered and flushed under all the attention Wolfram seemed to be paying to him. He puts his hands on Wolfram's back and started to trace his hands up and down Wolfram's body. Exploring him. Feeling him.

Wolfram hums at the feeling of Yuuri's hands on his body. He then takes it a step further and grinds his hips down onto Yuuri's.

This caused Yuuri to give a startled gasp and a wave of pleasure to pass through him. Yuuri instinctively lifted his hips up to meet Wolfram's again.

This time Wolfram was the one to gasp and flush at the contact, not expecting it. Wolfram puts his mouth over Yuuri's as he continues to grind himself in between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri keeps giving out whimpering cries as he lifts his hips to match Wolfram's rhythm. He then wraps his legs around Wolfram's waist for more contact.

Wolfram groans at the pleasure filling his body.

Feels so good. Yuuri feels so good.

Wolfram sticks his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck as he feels Yuuri's shuddering, withering form. As he hears his whimpering and the pleasured gasps escape his mouth.

Yuuri's hands squeeze tightly onto the back of Wolfram's night gown as he comes close to climax. He closes his eyes tightly and lets out a whimpering cry as he comes.

Wolfram groans at the sight of Yuuri coming and thrusts a few more times and then he reaches his own climax and comes with a pleasurable gasp.

Wolfram collapses on top of Yuuri and stays still as they both try to catch their breath.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri whispers.

"Yes?"

Yuuri pushes Wolfram off him to his side and then cuddles into his side. He looks into his eyes, "I really do. I love you."

Wolfram huffs, "And it's about time, You Wimp." Then Wolfram's face softens as he looks at him, "I love you, too..."

Yuuri smiles and then lays his head down on Wolfram's chest.

It really wasn't that hard to love Wolfram. Actually, it was surprisingly very easy.

OMAKE:

"So, His Majesty must have chosen Lord Bielefeld over that handsome unknown prince. Can you believe it? What do you think he did to win our kings heart?" Said one of the gossiping maids.

"Well, I heard that he trapped the king in their room and gave him hours of pleasurable-"

"Eep! What is wrong with those maids? Do they have nothing better to do then talk about my love life? Half of it isn't even accurate!" Yuuri said exasperated.

He looks over to Wolfram to see him giving him a threatening glare, "Yuuri," he spoke calmly, "Who exactly is this handsome unknown prince their talking about?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "What? He doesn't exist! I don't know where these crazy maids get their ridiculous ideas from!"

"You better hope he doesn't exist, cheater. Because you're mine and no one else can have you. You're stuck with me forever now, Wimp."

"Geez, you make it sound like a threat."

"It is."

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring all of my works from FFNet onto this site. For quicker updates and new works from me, visit that site. My username is the same.


End file.
